


【KK】整骨

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。極道背景堂本光一 X 整骨師堂本剛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

今晚那個人沒來。

堂本剛從二樓的窗口望向靜悄悄的街道，以往這時間外面會停著一輛車，站在圍牆邊兩名男子一個抽菸一個喝罐裝咖啡，大門內的庭園也會有兩名男子，一個站在池塘邊講電話，另一個徘徊在石道全神貫注。

自己後方的治療床上會躺著一名男子上身裸露，紅外線燈照在雪白身上散發旖旎氛圍，有時候會發出細微鼾聲。

但他今晚沒來，每周固定一次的療程，通常那人會在其他患者來之前抵達，如果沒有第一個抵達，便會是關門前最後一位進門，極少半夜登門。

最好不要半夜登門。

堂本剛暗忖著，半夜登門就表示那人今天談判過程出了些意外，或是得出面解決紛爭。好一點的情況是被人攙扶著進門，少數幾次是瀰漫著嗆人的鐵鏽味，只有兩次是昏迷狀態。

一次是被人暗算打暈、一次是槍傷失血過多。

「剛桑，客人來囉。」

助理站在樓梯上第三個階梯小聲叫喚，二樓是堂本剛的私人空間，沒有允許誰也不能隨便踏入。

「好，我這就下去。」

時針指在七，晚上七點，無名的整骨所開始營業。  
\--  
「還需要多久時間，瀧澤？」

「光一桑，五分鐘後支援就到。」

「嗯。」

堂本光一和瀧澤秀明才從大樓電梯走出要到車輛旁就遭到埋伏，兩人躲在車輛與柱子間找掩護，瀧澤趁機發出緊急通知給夥伴，從三十幾層到地下室快的話五分鐘就能趕到。

敵方不小心發出腳步聲，距離堂本光一很近。閃躲過程餘光計算大約有五名埋伏，現在三名包抄他們，剩下兩名位置不清楚。

堂本光一捲起西裝褲露出小腿肚，襪子裡固定了一把輕便折疊小刀，瑞士製程輕薄鋒利。他看到身邊瀧澤從腰間取出蘇聯TK-26微型手槍，可以射擊八發子彈，在目前範圍裡自保沒問題。

「光一桑小心！」

瀧澤率先出聲吸引了敵方注意力，堂本光一翻身往在兩車間走道上的敵人小腿和大腿劃下兩刀，下個動作長腿掃掉敵人手上槍枝，耳邊傳來幾聲槍聲，他相信瀧澤沒事，撿起掉落的槍枝往第三個敵人開槍。

刺耳的輪胎聲在停車場響起，應該是其餘兩位準備接走任務成功的夥伴的車手，也許是發現任務失敗，直接斷尾離開現場。

「光一桑、瀧澤桑！您們沒事吧！」

「人跑了！快追！」

支援來了，幾名男子就要開車追去，被堂本光一攔了下來。

「我沒事，帶上瀧澤去診所。」

堂本光一從西裝內袋取出香菸，替瀧澤點上一支塞入他蒼白的唇間，沁著豆大汗珠的臉龐血色正一點一點退去。

一夥人趕緊簡單幫他直接加壓止血，扶瀧澤上車加速趕往診所。

堂本光一坐在另一輛車上，他看著手上瀧澤的鮮血，握緊拳頭狠狠往旁邊坐位砸了一拳。

他不能再失去任何夥伴了。  
\--  
抵達診所時已經過了看診時間，診所外的大門已經打開讓他們能直接將車駛入。

「你們小力點盡量不要拉扯到傷口。」

診所門旁站著另一位整骨師今井表情凝重，指揮著人把傷者抬入燈火通明的診所一樓。

堂本光一下車後沒有跟著進入診所內，他往旁邊庭園走去、池塘裡的錦鯉養的肥美，月光照射下像是千變萬化的水底圖樣。

「禁止抽菸。」

才取出一根菸湊到嘴邊火都還沒點，就被暗處傳出的聲音制止，軟糯中帶著不容拒絕的剛硬嗓音。

「抱歉。」

把菸重新放回菸盒，堂本光一回頭示意部下不用跟上，隨即沒入黑暗角落。

診所後方還有平房，以前是診所創辦者居住的地方，創辦者在一年前離開診所後雲遊四海，平房依然保留著，由診所工作人員輪流每天打掃，維持離開前的模樣。

而堂本剛是少數能夠停留在平房裡的人之一，他深受創辦者的喜愛，技術師承創辦者，雖然他沒有繼承診所，但在診所裡沒人敢忤逆。

「脫了吧。」

平房右側有個小隔間，是堂本剛初入診所時每天鑽研醫術的專屬房間，很少人知道這房間的存在。房間入口隱藏在平房室內掛畫後，有兩道鎖，如果不知道第二道鎖的密碼，打開的只會是保險箱，裡面放著一頂棒球帽。

堂本光一俐落脫去衣物，背對著堂本剛坐在診療床上盤著腿，過來的路上已經認了會被堂本剛囉嗦一番，但堂本剛意外的沒有念他，甚至連杯熱茶都沒有端上。

「我沒受傷。」

「呵，這邊都瘀青一大片了還沒受傷。」

食指按壓右背令堂本光一發出吸氣聲，應該是與敵方近身攻防時弄出的，不過就是瘀青而已，不算什麼。

「不只淤青，筋骨有些錯開，原本漂亮的蝴蝶現在變成奄奄一息的毛毛蟲。」

手指畫過美麗的肩頰骨引起顫慄，堂本剛快速檢查堂本光一身上有沒有其他外傷，不時用手觸摸按壓。

堂本光一繃著臉不敢答腔，也許是緊繃的精神放鬆後身體各處的酸痛像泉水般湧出，身上開始出汗。

一條溫度較高著毛巾在堂本光一身上游走，擦去沁出的汗水後要他趴下，在照射紅外線燈光的過程，堂本剛在旁邊泡了杯花茶和點燃線香，這兩樣同時出現堂本光一就知道堂本剛現在情緒極度不好，乖乖趴著不敢造次。

治療的過程不到一小時，結束後把創辦者獨家調制的藥布仔細貼在患處，最後遞給堂本光一一杯溫茶。

「抱歉。」

「不用說第二次。」

收拾著器具邊消毒，堂本剛看了眼時鐘，盤算著今井那邊可能還需要一點時間，便與堂本光一在小房間裡大眼瞪小眼。

「但你在生氣。」

「我沒有生氣。」

這話不太有說服力，畢竟在堂本光一眼裡，堂本剛坐在他面前的椅子上翹腿、雙手交叉抱胸，原本就大的圓亮雙眼現在瞪得更大，還不時用舌頭頂著左邊臉頰。

堂本光一雙手握著茶杯搓弄，如果是平時，堂本剛早已睡下，現在卻被迫熬夜，自然有些愧咎。

「晚餐吃了嗎？」

打破沉默的是堂本剛，他盯著低頭凝視茶杯的人好陣子，越看越覺得堂本光一散發委屈氣息。

「吃了一點。」

「要吃麵嗎？」

「好。」

堂本剛點開手機上的APP確認外面安全才打開暗門先出去，過沒多久才讓堂本光一出來。

平房裡有個小廚房，年少時堂本剛沒事就會搗鼓料理，熟練轉開火將鍋裡的水煮滾放入麵條，用長筷攪動著。另個爐子則燒著開水，放入高湯粉和少許味淋、食鹽和胡椒粉，再把煮到快熟的麵條放入高湯中，將幾葉清洗好的青菜丟入再打上一顆蛋，最後灑下幾顆蔥花便完成。

「不倒入湯碗裡嗎？」

坐在榻榻米上等待的堂本光一看到端上桌的是一口鍋子和餐具，愣了一下。

「你不都直接用鍋子吃嗎？」

堂本剛終於露出一絲笑容，堂本光一也靦腆笑了。

「今天想要有點儀式感...」

指向趁堂本剛煮麵時自動自發鋪好的餐巾，堂本光一抓著腿身體左右搖擺。

「麻煩。」

倒也不是真的麻煩，堂本剛重回廚房把湯麵倒入碗中，放到餐盤上時還多拿小圓盤裝了幾種醃漬小菜，才又端到堂本光一面前。

「瀧澤會沒事的。」

除了吸麵聲外沒有對話，在堂本光一喝完最後一口湯，堂本剛才慢悠悠開口。

「嗯，我知道。」

堂本光一相信今井的技術，所以他才能放心在這邊吃麵。

「快年底了，你們要更加小心。」

堂本剛輕飄飄說了句，沒有看向堂本光一。

他知道多說無益，從認識堂本光一的第一天起他就知道，什麼也改變不了堂本光一復仇的決心。所以他能做的只有精盡醫術，平時表面上是整骨師，實際上卻是醫術高超的外科手術醫生。

「剛，有一天你也會離開嗎？」

雖然眼下不適合談論這個話題，但堂本光一還是開口了，他不想心懸在無意義的猜想上，也不想再欺騙自己。

「會，」堂本剛衝著堂本光一笑了「我們會一起離開。」 

這是多麼奢侈的想法。

「因為我們是生命共同體啊。」


	2. Chapter 2

事情發生過後一個月，今井翼離開了診所。

堂本剛沒有多做挽留，該說的話說了、該做的也做了，其餘的交給今井做決定；而今井決定要離開，也不需要額外的假期，他堅持在診所待到任職的最後一秒，和往常般整理好事物微笑關上診所門。

「聽說好像是去西班牙吧…」

邊按壓堂本光一脊椎兩旁的肌肉邊含糊閒聊。中下幾節脊椎有些被壓迫到，幸好還不是很嚴重，稍微推拿就可以。

「似乎對舞蹈有興趣，熱情奔放的西班牙啊…」

感覺都是豔陽高照、光明璀璨的國度，跟連日陰雨的關東區有著大大區分。

「剛對舞蹈有興趣嗎？」

趴著的堂本光一口齒不清問著，他用心感受著堂本剛指腹溫柔滑過背肌、每次按壓都飽含感情。

「我？膝蓋不行了。」

年輕時傷到膝蓋，對外說是打球弄傷的，實際上怎麼弄得只有少數人知情。

「等等我教你簡單的舞步，不傷膝蓋的。」

被堂本剛推揉臀部兩邊穴道，堂本光一瞇起眼睛享受短暫的舒服，淺淺喘息。

療程結束後堂本光一不理會堂本剛拒絕，硬要牽著堂本剛的手搭在自己身上，帶著堂本剛跳著慢版華爾滋。  
沒有音樂，只有兩人愜意的呼吸聲和不時洩漏的輕笑聲，在得來不易的幾分鐘裡迴盪著。  
\--  
在堂本光一離開診所後堂本剛清理著二樓，不經意哼著小調，是他們倆第一次跳華爾滋時的旋律。

當時堂本光一從美國回到日本，原本是美國貴族學校的學生，因為遠在日本的家人遭逢變故而回來要復仇。  
記得診所創辦者把堂本光一帶到堂本剛面前時只說了一句：『這是另一個堂本。』  
堂本剛忘不了當時堂本光一黯淡無神的漆黑瞳孔瞬間併發出璀璨光芒，在那之後他們幾乎形影不離，做為堂本剛練習整骨技術的唯一對象。

「剛桑，岡田來囉。」

助理按規矩站在台階上輕聲叫喚後離去。堂本剛收起輕快的心情，面容恢復平靜下樓。  
\--  
「光一桑，今晚的會面要不要改在自家酒吧？」

瀧澤被強迫休息了半個多月才又回到崗位上，表面上看起來無恙，只有堂本光一知道在今井翼離開診所那天，他獨自在酒吧包廂裡喝了酩酊大醉，沒有落一滴淚。

「不必。用人不疑、疑人不用。」

車內氣氛凝重，今晚要見的對象是掌握復仇對象行蹤的重要情報者，在見面前更改過幾次時間跟地點，還被晃點過一次，使瀧澤有些擔憂。  
但堂本光一反而覺得這樣比較貼近真實，如果一個掌握重要情報的人輕易就跟沒碰過面的人約定時間出現而沒有存疑，那情報可能也不是多重要、或是圈套。

「光一桑，我們會不會又被耍了！」

在碼頭旁吹風的幾名男子直哆嗦，堂本光一髮型依舊完美，而開車的福田則蹲在一旁搓手，不遠處的越岡則在車上準備如有異動隨時發車。

堂本光一看了眼手腕上的錶，已經過了約定時間又十五分鐘，眉頭微皺。

「嗨───」

突然一輛小機車從黑暗中出現，微弱的車燈隱約可以看見兩個帶著安全帽共乘的身影，堂本光一一行人頓時有所戒備。

「不好意思不好意思───遲到了～」

騎車的人奶音極重，他把車停好先讓後座的人下車，是名中長髮蓄鬍的男子，聲音比較低沉的打了個招呼後站到旁邊。

「吶、這是情報資料，拿好啊！」

男子笑咪咪的從打開的坐墊下取出信封大小的物品交遞給堂本光一，瀧澤立刻伸手接過。

「錢呢？」

站在一旁的男子出手擋住瀧澤的手，面目有些不悅。

「森田～他們肯定不會坑我們的，」手還拿著情報的男子奶音中的笑意滿滿，眼睛彎成月牙般「對吧，堂本先生。」 

堂本光一抬了抬下巴，蹲著的福田從背後拿出一只皮箱、起身來到被喚做森田的人面前，將皮箱打開露出現金。

「這是一半的金額，等我們確定情報真實後會把另一半金額匯款到你們指定的海外帳戶。」

「看吧，就說堂本先生不會坑我們的～」

森田這才放下阻攔的手，讓瀧澤拿走情報。

「祝你們成功順利囉──」

兩人自始自終都沒有脫下安全帽過，森田再次坐上白色機車後坐，手握著機車後方的把手，在引擎發動聲中留下微弱的車尾燈離去。  
\--  
堂本剛知道這一天一定會來，只是私心期盼它越晚到越好，甚至乾脆不要到來。

但堂本光一面對的是叛變家族的背信者，至親被殺害的仇恨怎麼可能輕易放下，必須要他們血債血還。

「所以小准希望我怎麼做？」

診所一樓有間茶水室，平時是候診患者會在這邊等待的地方，今天看診的患者不多，因此空了出來。

「勸光一不要復仇。」

濃眉大眼的人放下手中的茶杯，語氣凝重。

「fufufu～」堂本剛眼角笑出淚花，上揚的嘴角有些苦澀。

「小剛，我沒有在開玩笑。光一這次的復仇肯定是失敗的，對方早就準備好，就等他自投羅網。」

岡田見堂本剛笑成這樣更是擔心，如果連堂本剛都無法勸阻堂本光一，那就只能眼睜睜看著幾條人命白白搭入。

「如果能勸，我就不會在這裡了。」

送走岡田後堂本剛讓診所員工提早下班，反正患者也看完了，難得能提早休息。  
\--  
「怎麼來了？」

睡夢中感覺熟悉的氣息逼近，堂本剛眼皮連動都沒動，三角小嘴發出軟糯語調。

「想你便來了。」

帶著夜晚涼風的堂本光一掀起棉被一角鑽了進去，動作輕柔抱住暖呼呼的身體。

「喝酒了？」

「洗過澡才來。」

下巴抵在堂本剛圓潤的左肩上，每次都不穿好睡衣的人露出肩膀上小小黑點，正被堂本光一親吻著。

「吃早餐？」

「嗯，午餐也能一起吃。」

「fufufu~想的美。」

「你最美了。」

把堂本剛翻過身，吻住思思暮暮的雙唇，儘管被上唇的鬍子渣著，也無法勸退堂本光一濃情深吻。

他們從初次見面時彼此就一見傾心，彎彎繞繞了好久，白白蹉跎了好幾年歲月，才勇敢在一起。

診所創辦者知道後把堂本剛罵到哭，還差點揍了堂本光一一頓，但見到兩人站在一起一個比一個倔強，寧可接受懲罰也不願意分開，最後終於妥協了。  
那之後堂本剛正式成為診所的整骨師，開始工作；而堂本光一則被要求離開診所庇護，去僅存的至親家開始收回掌管原本的家業。

雖然極道背景，但堂本光一身上並無刺青，也從未要求部下們。  
只有堂本剛知道堂本光一有個刺青，是一條藍色的心電圖起伏線條在左胸口。

而身為整骨師的堂本剛自然不會去刺青。  
只有堂本光一知道堂本剛有個刺青，是一條紅色的心電圖起伏線條在左胸口。

『你就是我的動脈/靜脈，失去你，我的心臟便不再跳動。』

這是他們決定在一起時對彼此說的誓言，之後再也沒有聽過比這更動人的情話。


	3. Chapter 3

堂本光一離開了。

靈堂由瀧澤負責，手臂骨折帶著傷對前來致意的人鞠躬，現場還有幾位新面孔，都是組織新人。

在復仇裡離開的人不少，做為先鋒的後進、幾位多年的高級幹部、如至親般的兄弟，比起被全滅的仇家，他們只能說被傷了元氣。

全滅的意思就是字面上的意思，無人生還。

避免再次被復仇。  
\--  
堂本剛沒有去靈堂，他穿著一身黑西裝，靜靜待在診所二樓，點了線香端正坐在桌前抄寫經書，除了臉上乾涸的痕跡外，沒有異狀。

「小剛，還是得去過個場。」

岡田擅自進入二樓，拉著堂本剛的胳膊要強行把人帶走。

「經文快抄完了，再等等。」

握著毛筆的右手捏緊，小心不讓墨汁滴到抄寫經文的紙張上，倔強的坐回墊子上繼續把剩下的部分寫完。

岡田也就任由他了，坐在診療床上望向窗外開始聚集的烏雲，似乎隱約能聽見遙遠的龍吟，明明已經結束的復仇，結局竟然比失敗還難受。  
與堂本光一接觸的情報提供者跟岡田從小就認識，因此岡田才會知道，除了堂本光一做好準備外，仇家也已有防備就等他自投羅網。

他們誰也說服不了堂本光一放棄復仇，他不埋怨堂本光一讓堂本剛傷心，就立場上來說，他的確也是偏心堂本剛，他生氣堂本光一讓堂本剛難過，僅此而已。

兩人來到了靈堂，幾位熟面孔的部下望向堂本剛的表情都有些憐憫，只有瀧澤保持平靜，謝謝他們前來致意。

「瀧澤，診所的立場還是與從前一樣，你們需要什麼協助，儘管前來。」

堂本剛眼睛有些浮腫嗓音嘶啞，沒有多做逗留便離開，留下抄寫好的經書放在靈堂。

岡田是以私人身分前來，跟瀧澤沒有什麼話好交代，跟在堂本剛身後一同離開。  
\--  
「光一，你會不會後悔？」

站在櫃子前看著上面擺放兩人唯一一張合照的相片，堂本剛凝視了好一陣子才將相框收進包包裡，提著收拾好的行囊離開待了十幾年的診所二樓。

「剛桑，讓我開車送你到機場吧！」

診所一樓擠滿人員，堂本剛環視後笑了，老面孔沒幾個、新人輩出，這幾年他已經不太介入診所的事情，安分做好整骨師的工作。  
即使外界總是猜測他待不久，只有診所內部人員知道堂本剛對診所是多麼上心跟愛護，連堂本光一送入醫院搶救的生死關頭他都沒有放下正在看診的患者，直到營業時間為止，才匆忙趕到醫院。

「欸－我又不是小孩子，可以自行前往的。」

溫和輕鬆的語氣，堂本剛笑瞇瞇的離開診所，沒有讓任何人送自己，關上診所門，在春光明媚的天氣裡，踏出離開的第一步。  
\--  
長途旅程終於抵達了目的地，比起熱情洋溢的西班牙，義大利隨手捻來的浪漫似乎比較有趣。  
從機場到住處這段距離裡，堂本剛已經被不少男男女女撩了幾回，從車站搭的計程車司機還一度要幫他把行李抬進公寓，在拼死拒絕下司機才離去。

「今天有沒有好點？」

「人氣挺旺的嘛。」

才進門行李箱就被推到一邊，堂本剛被壓在有些歷史的門上被人深吻。

「嗯──」

差點被吻的喘不過氣，好不容易被放開，堂本剛漲紅著臉連續拍打醋意翻騰的人，只見他雙眼瞇成彎月，嘴角上揚好看的弧線。

「誰叫你無法開車來接我。」華麗的給了個白眼，沒有任何埋怨的意味「Dino桑。」 

「啊～被你叫Dino桑好奇怪啊！！」堂本光一抱著堂本剛，雙手不安分從背部往下滑到渾圓的臀部，用手掐了幾下「Cheri桑的屁股還是這麼有彈性啊…」 

「你這變態歐桑！」

推著不停騷擾自己的人往房內走，然後裝做重心不穩兩人倒在柔軟的床鋪上，床柱間飄落的帷幔藉由陽光隱約透出兩人交疊的身影，不時還激烈晃動著。  
\--  
當年堂本光一被緊急送入醫院急救前，堂本剛就已經得到通知，透過醫學院的指導老師安排了人手。

送進手術房發現除了打中腹部引起大量出血外，身上還有多處挫傷和刀傷，手術過程一度引發休克，指導老師轉述給堂本剛時表示有些不樂觀。  
透過螢幕中觀察手術過程的堂本剛不發一語，他告訴指導老師他相信堂本光一，一定沒有問題的。

堂本光一在手術房待了多久，堂本剛就在醫院裡待了多久。

「這是死亡證明。」

指導老師將一張紙遞到堂本剛熬夜而蒼白憔悴的臉前，上面寫著死亡時間是清晨五點零一分，死因為大量出血以及過敏性休克，搶救後仍回天乏術。

「謝謝老師。」

堂本剛沒有接過證明，這張證明只有堂本光一的家屬能夠領取，而他在法律上並非堂本光一的家屬，只是一個不相干的人。

當天醫院發生連幾日的監視機畫面遺失，起因是系統出了問題，人員維修時搶修不了刪除的畫面。

「如果有不舒服就按這個按鈕，我會盡快過來。」

診所後面的平房在半夜多了一名男子，像隻小貓乖巧被堂本剛抱進密室裡，安頓後塞給他一個遙控器。

「這是什麼？」

「這是止痛的，按了以後我會收到通知，會盡快趕來。」

堂本剛將堂本光一濕透的瀏海往旁撥了撥，蒼白無血色的臉龐而漆黑的雙眸看著自己時卻神采奕奕，彷彿無限希望。

「嗯...」

沒力氣多說些什麼，堂本光一躺在床鋪上靠著堂本剛身側蹭了蹭。

「安心睡吧，我會在這裡陪你的。」

堂本剛將座椅拉了過來，坐下後臉與堂本光一貼靠，感受微弱卻真實存在的氣息，終於鬆了小小一口氣也入睡。

那陣子診所裡的事務井之原幫忙接手，讓堂本剛多了點時間和空間能陪堂本光一，幸虧有井之原的協助，不然堂本光一躲藏在診所的事情可能更早被曝光。

槍傷帶來的傷害除了出血外，堂本光一連普通站立都有些困難，除了積極做堂本剛安排的復健內容外，還認真食補。利用堂本剛給的電腦搜尋對身體好的食品下單，順便要堂本剛和自己一起補。

「我怎麼覺得你越練越壯了…」

堂本剛手指戳著堂本光一變得厚實的胸膛，果然把以前的T-shirt套上後胸膛肌肉線條完全顯現，簡直是赤裸裸的勾引了。

「嘛～練壯點才能讓你好依靠啊。」

繼續舉著啞鈴訓練手臂肌肉，得把吃進去的食物轉化成身上的肌肉才行。

堂本剛臉頰薄紅，又戳了幾下胸肌，再戳自己的，覺得軟軟的也不錯啊。

「其他人還好嗎？」

「都好，都有按照計畫進行。」

所謂的計畫是指復仇後面的部分，畢竟加入組織要離開得付出代價，活的進來通常都是死的出去。

「嗯，那就好。」

堂本光一知道那些人是這輩子都不會再相見了，很感念從前共進退的情誼，所以才會和堂本剛商討如何讓想退出的人離開。

復仇的成功最關鍵的因素落到了堂本剛手上。

獲得的情報是正確的，但情報是仇家刻意放出來的，為的是引誘堂本光一入網；堂本光一也知道，可是若錯過機會，不知道還得等待多久，如果是在和堂本剛互相表明心意前，他會覺得玉石俱焚是個好買賣。

堂本剛沒有勸過堂本光一放棄復仇，相反的，他是全力支持。因為診所創辦者給了他一條明路，到堂本光一跟自己告知要行動了、與他商討計畫時，他才跟堂本光一說，仇家裡有自己人，可以來個計中計。

而他本名也非堂本剛，是另一支被消滅的家族末子堂本直宏。

「所以才一直阻止我們倆在一起啊...」

即使沒有血緣關係，但診所創辦者還是擔心年輕的兩人會被復仇蒙蔽雙眼，如果只是互相利用倒也還好，最怕的是交付了真心卻得承受一方消失的痛苦。

「我等這天很久了。」

堂本剛聲音輕柔，比起自幼在國外的堂本光一，他接受的是赤裸的血腥畫面，如果那晚他沒有貪玩躲在庭院瀑布間的岩石夾縫中，他也會是躺在地上的冰冷軀體。

後來是被與他父親有交情的診所創辦者發現了他，把他偷偷帶走。  
診所創辦者給了他新身分，但他執意要叫堂本，不要叫田中。

「光一，你的新身分證件都已經辦好了，明天就得走。」

線香最後一節煙灰落在盤皿上，裊裊白煙消失留下香氣。

「怎麼突然？」

堂本光一身體還不算恢復，現在能正常行走，但快走或是久站還是會不適。

「之前一同詐死的人裡有人洩漏消息，所以你不能再留在日本境內了。」

堂本剛按壓著堂本光一背肌，要趕在他離開前幫他身體達到目前可以的最佳狀況，還趕製藥布好讓他打包帶走。

「你要把我藏去哪？」

堂本光一想了想有誰會出賣組織成員，有了人選後便鬆了口氣，自然有人會去解決他的。

「西班牙，」堂本剛完成手上動作後用溫熱毛巾替堂本光一擦汗「先去找翼，記得跟他說瀧澤一切安好。」 

堂本光一起身抱住堂本剛，下巴抵在那還有吻痕的脖頸咬了口。

「我等你。」  
\--  
論堂本光一會不會後悔。

會，他看著躺在身側熟睡的堂本剛，圓潤的臉都消瘦了，肯定是為了提早團聚而過度努力。

堂本光一節骨分明的手指揉開堂本剛微皺的眉心，順著鼻梁滑下，剃掉小鬍子後光滑的人中柔嫩，然後描繪著像富士山的三角小嘴，還有些濕潤。

分開的三年裡，堂本光一在西班牙待了一年，靠今井翼細心照料還被拖去學了佛朗明哥，後來堂本光一離開西班牙在歐洲各處停留，最後決定在義大利等堂本剛到來。

『你的心電圖看起來好像蟲…』

堂本剛第一次受傷入院是偷偷跟堂本光一出去處理紛爭，原本這一棒是會打在堂本光一身上的，被在一旁觀察的堂本剛發現搶先擋住，後來回診所還被創辦者臭罵了一頓。

堂本光一對醒來的堂本剛第一句話就是這句，規律嗶嗶聲的儀器上線條曲折著，至少不是一直線都好。

『極道不用刺青嗎？』

沒頭沒腦回了這句，堂本光一發愣，傻傻說著要是要，可是也不強制。

『把這刺上去我就原諒你。』

堂本剛露出小虎牙咧嘴笑，但笑意沒有達到眼底，代表還是生氣。

『那你也要刺...』

堂本光一嘟囔著，摸了摸堂本剛被打到的地方，問他痛不痛。

「餓…」

睡夢中堂本剛呢喃著，咬住堂本光一抵在他唇邊的手指，小力吸吮。

「等睡醒帶你吃羅馬最好吃的提拉米蘇。」

沒有抽開手指，還附加自己雙唇偷親了幾口。  
\--  
『醫學的專有名詞太多了，好難...』

當年被分開時堂本剛認真讀書考入醫學院，抱著醫學書籍挑燈夜讀，堂本光一在旁邊幫他搧風按摩，還準備甜點讓他隨時能補充能量。

『剛，休息一下再讀，來，吃口甜的，啊───』

挖了勺甜點塞入堂本剛下垂嘴角的小口裡，原本鬱悶糾結的五官瞬間展開。

『好好吃！』

『嘿嘿嘿～』

堂本光一端著跟別人學做的提拉米蘇，聽到堂本剛的稱讚笑的心花開。

『光一知道提拉米蘇的意思嗎？』

吃完整份甜點的人拍了拍肚子，心滿意足喝了口熱花茶，眼中閃爍狡黠。

『欸？不就是甜點？』

堂本光一神情苦惱，不就甜點，還有含意。

堂本剛笑而不語，爬上堂本光一盤著的腿、面對面坐下，用還沾著甜點的嘴吻上堂本光一。

Pick-me-up, my love.

END


End file.
